turn back time, please?
by drakemi'owne
Summary: A night of engagement. A magical object. The very night that turned everything upside down in an instant. DMHG!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Please read and review! A bit OOC. You may find it familiar, got inspired by "the time machine".)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except maybe the plot.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had been dating since their last year at Hogwarts.

Now Draco is the President of Malfoy Enterprises and Hermione works under the Minister of Magic.

And today happens to be their third year anniversary of being in the relationship.

An eagle owl swooped down from her office window . She smiled at the sight of the owl and took the note from its beak then gave it some owl treat.

_7:30 Phoenix_

That's all it said but she understood. She gathered her belongings and told the Minister that she'll take the rest of the day off and went straight home to get ready.

At 7:25 she apparated a block away from the Phoenix restaurant, the finest restaurant in Muggle London. When she entered, she was ushered to a private lounge near the back. She thanked the usher as he went away.

"Just in time," Draco said behind her. He pulled a seat for her then went to sit himself.

A waiter came to get their orders.

"…and a bottle of your finest wine, 1635" Draco finally said and gave the waiter the menu and left.

"1635? Draco, that's so expensive! Really, you must stop over spending, there are lots of people who doesn't eat three times a day and here you are just spending for a bottle of wine." Hermione scolded Draco.

"Then let's feed them. I promise you tomorrow, I'll have a day off and feed those hungry people." Draco offered with a smile.

"Rubbish, you can't have a day off and certainly won't do what you have just said." Hermione snorted.

"Is that a dare, my love?" Draco smirked as Hermione nodded.

"Well, consider it done." He said smirk still in place.

After eating they had a walk in Muggle London.

Draco saw a flower stall and asked Hermione to wait for him.

As he crossed the street his feels a box in his pocket.

"A dozen of white and blue roses please." Draco told the stall owner.

"Thank you." They both said as the owner gave him the flowers and Draco handed the Muggle money.

He ran back to Hermone and gave her the roses. And to Hermione's surprise, Draco knelt in one knee, revealed a red box from his pocket then opened it. Inside was a huge green diamond ring with white gold band charmed with smaller green diamonds

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" He said looking into her almond eyes.

"Oh, Draco! I thought you'd never ask! Of course I'll marry you!" Hermione blurted out and hugged him, almost stumbling him down, and kissed.

Draco had the honor of putting the ring on her ring finger.

Happily, they walked down the street to Diagon Alley nit noticing a car running out of control. The next thing Hermione knew was that Draco was hit by the car, he died that day.

From St. Mungo's, she went home, her perfectly white dress stained with his blood. Out of strength from crying and losing him she went inside her room. She saw the doll that Draco gave her on their first anniversary sitting in her bed, it has gold locks and blue-silver eyes. She hugged the doll tightly as tears continuously stroll down her cheeks.

Flashback

"When our first born is a girl, we'll name her Vicky and she'll look exactly like this doll."

End of Flashback

She sobbed harder. Then she saw it, something shining on top of her desk. She went to take a look at it then grabbed it.

'A time turner!' then she turned it three times.

7:28PM- "I'm at the restaurant by now!" She apparated outside of the private lounge 'they' were in earlier and waited until 'they' went outside.

She followed 'them' until she saw Draco buying the roses.

"There he is! Now if I could just stop that vehicle" she muttered to herself.

When she caught sight of the out-of–control vehicle she flicked her wand and stopped it just in time before it made a turn to hit Draco.

She looked back down the street and saw him, still alive walking 'her' home.


	2. epilogue

Epilogue

Approximately a year later.

Blood! Lots and lots of blood!

"Push, Mrs. Malfoy! Push!" The Muggle doctor chanted.

"AHH!" Hermione shouted as she pushed. Her face was beaded with sweat, hands held by Ginny.

"Ahh! Where's that bloody ferret! I swear, when I get through with this I'll kill him Ginerva! AHH!" Hermione swore to Ginny as she pushed harder. Ginny just smiled at her.

_30 minutes later_

Hurried footsteps could be heard.

"Where is she? How are they?" Draco asked Harry Potter who was, at that time, waiting outside Hermione's room with a gloomy expression on his face. Harry slowly shook his head slowly.

"What do you mean by that? Where's my wife?" Draco demanded.

Harry looked up and nodded to the door.

As draco opened the door with his trembling hands, he could hear a baby crying. Then he saw her, covered in bed sheet from head to foot. Ginny standing by the window sobbing and trying very hard to stop the baby in her arms from crying.

"She. she waited for you but.. you didn't come. She told me to kill you the time you set foot in this room." Ginny smiled through hot tears. "typical Hermione huh? Still managed to joke given her situation."

He stepped closer to Ginny who handed him the baby. "It's a girl, she already named it. Vicky." Ginny told him.

As if knowing that the man carrying her is his father, it stopped crying automatically and smiled at him.

"She looks just like the doll I gave her four years ago." Draco informed more to himself then walked to sit beside Hermione.

"Honey, look at your mother." Draco's eyes started to fill with hot tears. He didn't notice Ginny leaving the room.

"Why did you even insist of having to deliver the child in a Muggle way! Look at what happened!" tears started rolling down his pale cheeks and Vicky tried to wipe it aimlessly.

Draco pulled the covers off of Hermione's face to kiss her one last time when Hermione blinked open her eyes.

"Why are you yelling?" Hermione scowled, Draco was taken aback.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" She tried so hard to e angry but seeing Draco Malfoy with tearstained eyes in a business suit and a baby in his arms she couldn't suppress a smile. She hugged her family and kissed her husband. When Draco suddenly pulled away.

"Did Harry and Ginny just play a trick on me? I'll get that scar head and his-" He was cut off by a finger placed on his lips.

"Draco, you have to admit, its funny" She told him as she smiled and place a hand on his cheek.

"All right then, sleep. You need some rest."

The End

(A/N: thanks for reading! And please review! )


End file.
